Notorious
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: Is it fair to gossip about a girl you don't even know? Nope. Exactly why the Queen Bee decided as she did. Nothing is fair in the social scene.
1. Notorious

**_Notorious. What does notorious mean exactly? To be well known in a bad sense, evident, gossiped about, and even talked about especially._**

**_All Massie Block wanted to be on her first day of school was popular, the one every other loser looked up to, and the one who had the potential to rule the social scene._**

**_Not be dropped down to an LBR, because a certain alpha thinks of you as a threat._**

**_Is it fair to tell gossip about the new girl that you know nothing about? Nope. Exactly why the Queen Bee decided as she did so. Nothing in the social scene is fair._**

**_Massie Block will forever be known as a notorious. One who will be gossiped about when she is standing near, one who will always have the glares shown at her, the one everyone will especially remember as the notorious._**

**_All she wanted was fame, right? Was it really this kind of fame she asked for? Nope. In the social scene, you never get what you ask for. _**


	2. Catching Up

**Plane 564**

**First Class**

**3:48 p.m.**

* * *

**Massie Block's **black rhinestone encrusted LG Dare beeped, signaling she had a text message.

**Junior: ?? r u?**

**Massie: were about to land.. i think**

**Junior: nice to know ur payin attenshun**

**Massie: hey, i wuz gettin my beuty sleep!**

**Junior: oh yes.. lol**

**Massie: william ron block!**

**Junior: i like to be known as junior**

**Massie: u know im scared enuf, but do u reely have to be so mean!**

**Junior: yes, im ur big bro, who happens to b named junior**

**Massie: what does that have to do with anything?**

**Junior: nothing, but my name is junior**

**Massie: ik!**

**Junior: just reminding u... lol**

**Massie: wut? u think i'll forget ur name?**

**Junior: noooo... yes...**

**Massie: ugh!**

**Junior: u 4get when my bday is!!**

**Massie: i was bizzy!!**

**Junior: yeah, getting ur beauty sleep..**

**Massie: ugh, ur really not helping**

**Junior: ik!**

**Massie: stop acting all girly.. its not cool**

**Junior: hehe, that wat u think... hehe**

**Massie: ill just keep telling myself.. he's not my brother, he's not my brother**

**Junior: yet... i still am, no mattr how many times u say it**

**Massie: not helping..**

**Junior: no dip!**

**Massie: kkk we'll finish this latr..**

**Junior: why'd you put three k's?**

**Massie: goodBYE junior!**

**Junior: why'd u capatulize bye?**

**Massie: JUNIOR!**

**Junior: i also enjoy being called william junior ron block...**

**Massie: why did mom have to name u after dad... ok im leaving... goodbye!**

**Junior: i was not named after dad.. dad is... old. i was named after william shaftner...**

**Massie: and who the heck is that?**

**Junior: idk.. dad would know.. he's old.**

**Massie: junior... im leaving... gooooooodbye!**

**Junior: why'd u put a lot of-**

**Massie: GOODBYE!**

Massie snapped her phone shut and giggled to herself quietly. Her brother always seemed to know how to calm her down. Even if his way was by playful putdowns.

"Good afternoon passengers, we will be arriving in Westchester, NY, in a few minutes. Please secure your seatbelts, and all loose possessions. Thank you." The pilot stated as the orange seat belt sign lighted up.

Massie threw her phone in her red Juicy bag, and pulled a tube of lip gloss out. She slicked it on, and replaced the cap.

The plane landed on the runway, and the seatbelt sign flashed off. Massie grabbed all her belongings and stood up, rushing towards the tunnell in her Prada flats.

People stared and spat curse words, but the carefree Massie ignored the jabs. She raced towards the luggage pick-up, and caught sight of her brother.

"Junior!" Massie squealed, leaping into his arms.

"Hey." Junior laughed, placing her back on the ground.

"It's been so long." Massie embraced her brother in another warm hug.

"And after all that time, my name is still Junior." Junior smirked, and Massie rolled her eyes. "Come here, I want you to meet my friends."

Massie nodded, and followed Junior.

"This is Harris." Junior introduced, pointing to a tall, black haired boy, with soft green eyes.

Massie smiled. "Hi." He nodded in return.

"This is my girlfriend, Skye." He tilted his head toward the beautiful girl with light golden blonde hair, amazing bluish-gray eyes, and the whitest teeth.

"Nice to meet you." Skye smiled.

"This is the man, my best friend, Chris." Junior laughed.

"Juni, you're getting girly again." Massie playfully slapped his cheek.

Chris chuckled. "Awesome to see you."

"And last but definitely not least, Fawn." Junior sighed, staring at the disgustingly pretty girl. Her wavy nut brown hair rested on her shoulders, and her hazel eyes sparkled.

She giggled, and waved politely, showing lime green nail polish.

"So why don't we head back home?" Junior asked, grabbing Massie's three suitcases. "Jesus christ, Massie."

"What?" Massie smiled innocently.

"Girls." Junior rolled his eyes.

Massie threw her head back and laughed. Just like old times. Messing around with Juni's head, making him mad, then laughing about together until they forgot about what was funny in the first place, which would make them crack up again.

They walked out the revolving door and Junior whistled to a yellow cab which screeched to a stop.

"Ew." Massie whined, grabbing a Lysol wipe and wiped the handle of the cab.

"You girl." Juniore sighed, opening the door to car.

"Do you really expect me to get in there?" Massie asked, eyeing the taxi nervously.

"Oh, would you get in!" Junior barked playfully, pushing Massie inside the car.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ewww!" Massie cried out, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"The ride is only twenty minutes!" Junior laughed.

"Tuh-wenty minutes!" Massie whined. "I think I'll die of intoxication!"

"Don't worry, your car is being shipped over." Junior rolled his eyes.

"Thank the fashion gods." Massie sighed.

"Why aren't you tomboyish anymore?" Junior questioned, turning towards her.

"Um, hello, I was in London." Massie checked her nails for any broken tips.

"Uh-huh." Junior chuckled sarcastically.

The taxi screeched to a stop in front of a huge building.

"This is home." Junior sighed, telling the doorman to grab the suitcases.

"Westbourne." Massie nodded approvingly.

Westbourne was a huge five million building, that was home to the fifty richest families in Westchester. And William Block, her father, coincidently owned the five million building.

"When did you move?" Massie asked.

"Right after you left. A week, I think." Junior rustled his hair.

"I luh-ove it." Massie giggled, pulling out her cell phone.

**Massie: u will nawt believe how awesome it is here, jen!**

**Jenah: no fair! y does all the interestin stuff hapen 2 u!!**

**Massie: its in my blood...**

**Jenah: what rich brattiness?**

**Massie: hey hey there... ur rich too!**

**Jenah: yes verrry tru.. but u are compulsivley rich...**

**Massie:??**

**Jenah: idk... i nvr know anymore...**

**Massie: me neither...**

**Massie: kk i g2g.. i have to see my million dollar room!**

**Jenah: obsessive compulsive...**

**Massie: smarty pants...**

**Jenah: i know.. its in my blood**

**Massie: you cant use my own words against me!!**

**Jenah: smarty pants says i can!**

**Massie: kk juniors callin me!! ttyl**

"Mass! Come on!" Junior shouted.

Massie snapped her phone shut and dropped it in her bag. "What!?" Massie yelled in reply.

"The 'rents are here!"

Massie galloped into the lobby, and slammed into her father.

"Daddy!" Massie squealed.

"Massie!" William chuckled, embracing her in a loving hug.

"I missed you so much!" Massie cried.

"What about me?" Massie's mother, Kendra, pouted.

"Mom!" Massie giggled, hugging her mother.

"Honey." Kendra sighed peacefully.

"We all have some serious catching up to do." Massie laughed, linking arms with her family.


	3. Boiling Over

**Audi TT**

**Front Seat**

**7:14 a.m.**

* * *

**Massie **held on to her seat and Junior ran through a red light.

"Junior, slow down!" Massie begged.

"Shh. I have a call." Junior ordered.

"Ugh." Massie rolled her eyes.

Massie flipped opened her cell phone and answered the text that she had just received.

**Charlotte: hey hey**

**Massie: heya**

**Charlotte: ? r u**

**Massie: my bro's audi**

**Charlotte: whens ur car cumin in?**

**Massie: next week**

**Charlotte: U WILL NAWT BELIEVE WAT HAPPENED AT THE ACADEMY!!**

**Massie: what?**

**Charlotte: ms.rennings and mr.polasky r havin an affair!!**

**Massie: ehmagawd! ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ewwwwwwwww!!**

**Charlotte: and gess what else happened?**

**Massie: tell me latr, i gotta go to school. ttyl**

Massie snapped her phone shut, and tossed it in her D&G shoulder bag. "Thanks for the ride, Juni."

Junior nodded and continue talking to his friend.

Massie hopped out and smoothed out her outfit. She was wearing a black TSE cashmere sweater dress, a pink plaid Burberry trench-coat, a pair of black tights, and a pair of hot pink pumps.

She smiled and admired how much she changed.

She used to be a tomboy who wore ripped jeans, and rocker tees. She would skateboard around the park with her Vans on. Her hair would have been slicked into a messy ponytail, and she would wear black eyeliner.

But then she was accepted into Barnet Prep Academy in London, and met her best friends, and personal makeover team.

Jenah Finley, Charlotte Goshere, and Hazel Refferd. They became the best of friends, and turned Massie upside down. She had been a tomboy, but they turned her into 100 percent alpha. She had learned to apply real makeup, how to walk, and how to act. And surprisingly, Massie had found it fun. Maybe it was because it was with her friends, or maybe it was because she was born to be an alpha.

Massie slung her bag onto her shoulder, and strutted towards the doors of Westchester Private High School. She put on her model stare, and pulled the door open.

The sound of her heels clicking, and her heart pumping gave her the extra power she needed. She walked straight through the Cafè, towards the office, ignoring the envy whispering.

Massiepushed open the door to the office, and walked over to the receptionist's desk. "I'm Massie Block."

"Ah, yes, here is your schedule. Have a nice first day." Jean, the receptionist, smiled. Massie snatched the schedule, and heading back to the Cafè.

Massie bought a bottle of Evian, and headed to center of the hustle and bustle.

The whole cafeteria went silent. They were all staring at Massie. Just the way she liked it. All the attention was on her, and nobody cared about anything else but her.

Massie took a sip of her Evian, and slicked on another layer of lip gloss. A few loser looking girls did the same.

Massie turned around and saw Skye and her friends talking. She walked over to them, knowing all the ninth graders were staring at her. Well, Skye seemed to be the alpha of the twelfth grade, which would make her more popular.

"Hey, Skye." Massie greeted.

"Oh, hi, Massie." Skye smiled. "All those ninth graders are staring at you. You must be pretty popular on your first day."

Massie giggled. "I don't know."

Skye rubbed Massie's coat between her fingers. "Hmm, it's real. Nice choice."

Massie nodded appreciatively.

"Well, I need to get to class. Meet me at my house tonight, 'kay?" Skye asked.

"I'll have to check my calender. I think I have a dinner meeting with some modeling agencies." Massie replied.

"Great, I'll see you at my house at seven." Skye laughed, as she walked off with her crew behind her.

Massie shrugged and turned around. A group of four girls were standing right behind her.

"Hey." Massie smiled.

"Hi, I'm Claire Lyons." Claire giggled. Her white blonde hair rested on her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm Kristen Gregory." The dirty blonde pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She was in head to toe Juicy, wearing a hunter green tracksuit.

"I'm Dylan. Dylan Marvil. My mom is Merri Lee Marvil." Dylan fluffed her wavy red hair.

"Hmm, never heard of her." Massie replied. Dylan crossed her arms and let out a small "ugh."

"And I'm Alicia Rivera." The Spanish beauty stepped in. Massie immediately got an alpha vibe from her. Her black, glossy hair wasresting on one shoulder, and Angel perfume poured out of her.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have to go find my brother and his friends." Massie waved goodbye.

"Wait!" Alicia ordered.

Masse turned around and tilted her head.

"Who is your brother?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms.

"Junior." Massie replied.

The group exchanged glances.

"What's your last name?" Dylan butted in.

"Block." Massie stated, raising her nose.

"Ehmagawd. She is Junior's brother!" Claire whisper-screamed. Alicia slapped her arm.

"Why were you talking to Skye?" Alicia questioned.

"She's my friend." Massie said, as if it were obvious.

"Hmm." Alicia rubbed her temples. "Hold on a sec."

Massie nodded, and the group huddled together.

Massie tiptoed away silently, and ran down the hall.

She didn't really know if she liked those girls. Claire and Kristen seemed nice enough, but Alicia gave her a bad feeling. Dylan was a little bit stuck-up, and Massie wasn't sure if it would change, after she became acquainted with them.

"Juni, where are you?" Massie whispered to herself. Her plan had worked perfectly. She snuck away from them, and they would soon follow her. She needed to find her brother and his friends.

Massie spotted Junior and his friends, flirting with some girls. She scurried over and joined them.

"Hey, Juni." Massie smiled.

"'Sup?" Junior asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She giggled in reply.

Massie heard the four girls whispering behind her.

"Hey, Chris, do have a sister?" Massie questioned, moving towards him slightly.

"What? Um, yeah." Chris replied confused. "She has brownish hair, and wears kind of weird clothes."

"I'm kinda new, so would mind showing me her? Massie begged sweetly.

She heard the girls gasp, as Chris walked over and linked arms with her. They walked away as Massie turned around gave the four girls a little wave, and mouthed the word, "bye."

Alicia's tan skin turned beet red, and Massie swore she saw steam coming out of her nose. Claire and Kristen were impressed and kept giggling between themselves. Dylan was too busy cuddling with her hair to notice anything.

Massie's plan was really working now. She had the alpha dying to be her. Knowing the rest of her clique would do anything she says, her plan might be easier than planned.


End file.
